


Idiot Logic

by ForNought



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, F/M, Infidelity, date, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/ForNought
Summary: Shirofuku and Bokuto had been going out for a while, just taking it easy and having fun, but Shirofuku was struggling with realising she liked somebody else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been writing something else but this will do for now.

 

Yukie liked hanging out with Bokuto.

Sometimes she found him a bit desperate for approval but that was all part of the charm. Yukie couldn’t call herself a good girlfriend if she got annoyed each time Bokuto asked her if she _really, really_ thought he was cool.

In all honesty there were other reasons why she couldn’t call herself a good girlfriend, but being nice to Bokuto was just basic common-sense.

“Shirofuku!” Bokuto called after practice.

Yukie offered a teeny tiny apology to Kaori, telling her that she would help out with the clean up after chatting with Bokuto. Kaori rolled her eyes and told her not to worry about it. They both knew that talking to Bokuto always took a long enough time to miraculously avoid cleaning up after practice.

Yukie watched Kaori sigh loudly as she left to pack up the first-aid kit – which had not necessarily been needed, but Konoha had demanded to be able to rifle through the contents after loudly telling everybody he had made Onaga cry by telling him he would never become an idol with that long face of his. Onaga had spent the remainder of practice quietly protesting whenever somebody told him not to cry, though he clammed-up entirely once Kaori had laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and told him, “Things like that don’t matter, Onaga-kun. It is what’s on the inside that counts.”

Kaori was taking her time clearing away the first-aid kit, inspecting everything closely before she arranged it in the box with Tetris-like precision.

Yukie finally had to turn around when she heard a sad whine behind her. Bokuto’s lower lip was jutting out and his arms were folded across his chest. Yukie could not help but notice Akaashi ostentatiously look in the other direction as he passed them to retrieve a few stray balls.

“What is the matter with our great, cool, fantastic captain?” Yukie asked with a grin. Bokuto’s entire body twitched. He obviously was not going to sulk for too long. He continued to pretend he would sulk in spite of the face-splitting grin his mouth was stuck in.

“My girlfriend is ignoring me, how am I ever meant to be happy?”

“I wonder,” Yukie said. She tapped her finger to her chin thoughtfully. It seemed that Bokuto genuinely believed she was thinking hard about this conundrum. He was caught completely unawares as Yukie’s hands shot out and jabbed him in the ribs. He yelled loudly as he flinched away but on the whole. His coquettish twisting did nothing to help him escape Yukie’s tickles.

She quickly pulled her hands away and Bokuto instantly strapped his arms to his sides and eyed her with suspicion.

“Are you happy now, Bokuto?” Yukie asked innocently.

“Yes, thank you,” He replied primly. In the next second he was relaxed again, smiling triumphantly and pointing at Yukie with a, “Ha! I remembered now. Do you want to go to that new café that opened near your place?”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah! I’ve heard loads of good things about it!”

Yukie had heard lots of good things about it too so she agreed. They parted to help clean out and Yukie found she was just in time to not do anything at all. She tried to project guilt onto her face as she trudged up to the changing room that officially belonged to the girls’ softball team. It was difficult considering she didn’t feel that guilty at all but she tried her hardest to look apologetic as she opened the door.

“Sorry, Kaori,” Yukie said as she clasped her hands in front of her face. She hoped she sounded sincere enough. She nearly fell over backwards when there was a push at her forehead. “Ouch.”

“I’m trying to get changed,” Kaori said.

That much was obvious. Yukie only wished her eyes hadn’t been drawn down to Kaori’s bra as soon as she had heard the words. Kaori’s boobs were smallish, really, but the pretty, lacy bras that Kaori wore drew Yukie's eyes quickly. Today’s was plum.

“Nice,” Yukie said. Kaori smacked her on the arm but her smile was still visible as she turned to put on her school shirt.

“What did Bokuto want to talk about?” Kaori asked. Her ears were still a bit pink but she was trying her hardest to be casual as she buttoned up her shirt.

“Ugh, let’s not talk about boys. It’s all we do, I swear.”

“What do you want to talk about then?” Kaori asked. She looked genuinely confused. It was concerning.

“You look really pretty today,” Yukie said softly.

“Oh, no. You’re not allowed to say things like that to me. Not when you’ve got a boyfriend.”

“So you’re saying it would be different if I didn’t have a boyfriend?” Yukie clarified. Kaori looked positively scandalised by the question. She turned her back to Yukie and pulled up her skirt quickly.

“I won’t even dignify that with an answer.”

“We’re not _in love_ or anything. In fact, I would hardly call us boyfriend and girlfriend,” Yukie grumbled.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t even like him that much for a start,” Yukie mused. “Not as much as I like you. And we’ve never even–”

Kaori was out the door before Yukie could even finish her sentence. It was sort of lonely without Kaori. Yukie got changed quickly and as soon as she opened the door, Bokuto was there. He was leaning against the wall and frowning at his phone in his hands. When Yukie cleared her throat he became alert, jumping up and grinning at her.

“Are you ready to go, Shirofuku?”

“Lead the way.”

The whole way to the café, Bokuto chattered about something _really funny_ that Akaashi had said during practice. Yukie had been there the whole time and she hadn’t heard anything of the sort from Akaashi. She sorted of wanted to ask specifically what it was that he had said, but Bokuto was being needlessly cryptic. He liked to turn things like this into a game and Yukie didn’t have the energy to guess. She cared a little bit, but not enough to actually engage Bokuto’s silliness.

When they reached the counter to pay, Yukie was not at all surprised that Bokuto had mysteriously misplaced his wallet.

“Whatever. You owe me half of your crepe,” She said as she handed her money over to the cashier.

“Half?”

“If you won’t give me half I will just eat all of it anyway. I’m paying for it so technically it belongs to me.”

“But I wanted it!”

Yukie picked up the tray and started to look for a table. “Half,” She said.

“Alright,” Bokuto grumbled. “But I am going to complain about this cruelty for the rest of my life.”

“That’s fine. We probably won’t know each other for that long anyway.”

Bokuto gasped as though such a thing had never occurred to him. It would only be natural that once they left secondary school they would likely make new friends wherever they ended up. This wasn’t a ‘forever’ sort of arrangement for Yukie. It didn’t really make sense that Bokuto would be so surprised at the fact, even if it was stated as an offhand joke.

“Don’t you love me?” Bokuto asked dramatically. He collapsed into his chair for good measure. It was a nice touch, but still slightly annoying.

“No, I don’t.”

“Why not?” Bokuto whined. “I’m a good boyfriend, aren’t I? I walk home with you sometimes, and I suggest great places for us to go on dates.”

Yukie hummed around the straw of her iced latte. “Dating you does bring a certain amount of prestige at school. Not everyone can say they’re going out with a nationally-ranked athlete.”

“Exactly!” Bokuto said happily. Then, “Is that all it is? When you accepted my confession I sort of hoped it was because you liked me.”

It was odd. As self-deprecating as Bokuto’s words were, he wasn’t sinking into dejection the way he usually did. He was still sort of smiling as he picked at the crepe on the plate in front of him. Yukie had mostly been hungry after practice had ended so she was glad Bokuto had suggested they get something to eat. Now that they were here, Yukie’s stomach was packed tightly with irritation at herself. Great swathes of it writhed inside her and she wanted to go home and never talk to Bokuto or Kaori again.

“I do–” Yukie cleared her throat and tried to speak again. “I do like you.”

“You’re just lying to make me feel better, aren’t you.”

“Bokuto, I do like you, it’s just. I’m dealing with some things,” She said quietly.

Bokuto glanced up at her, rounded shoulders giving him away despite the effort he was putting in to smile pleasantly. He said, “You can talk to me about any of your problems, you know.”

Yukie swallowed hard, wondering when her feelings had started creeping up her chest and into her mouth. “I really can’t.”

“Shirofuku, I really enjoy being with you. You’re always looking out for me, like giving me notes to catch up with schoolwork and stuff. I really appreciate it, so I want to be able to show you how much you mean to me.”

“Is that why you asked me out? Because you wanted to say thank you for lending you schoolwork?” Yukie asked.

“What? Of course not!”

Yukie was sort of hoping that Bokuto would confirm it rather than deny it. There was no easy way out of being a horrible person.

Bokuto stretched a hand out across the table, slowly edging forwards, like the selfishness that was pushing itself to the back of Yukie’s throat. “I asked you out because I like you, Shirofuku.”

“Okay.” She flinched at the initial brush of Bokuto’s fingertip across the back of her hand. Rather than watch his face fall as he morosely withdrew his hand, Yukie closed her fingers around his. She was probably making things worse even though she was trying not to make him sad.

“Do you want me to be honest with you, Bokuto?”

“Yes, of course I do,” he replied, his voice dripping with relief.

“I like somebody else,” Yukie said. Quickly, painlessly, like ripping off a plaster.

The tiny, “Oh,” that dropped from Bokuto’s lips thudded around Yukie’s head for a while. It wasn’t painless at all.

“Who is it?” Bokuto asked after a while.

“Kaori.”

“Kaori as in… Suzumeda Kaori? Like… a girl?” Bokuto asked.

“Yes.”

Bokuto didn’t say anything after that. His hand was still enclosed in Yukie’s fingers and she wondered whether it would be better to loosen her grip so he had the option to back away. But it was not as though she was holding his hand tightly. If he really wanted to, he could have torn his hand away with ease. But that would have hurt even more, to see Bokuto close himself off like that with nobody to bring him back out of that notorious dejected state.

They stayed that way for a while. They were holding hands which was about as intimate as it got with the pair of them, but it didn’t feel nice or comfortable.

“I’m sorry.”

“Does she like you back?”

“I don’t know,” Yukie said honestly. Their friendly banter had teetered closer and closer to flirting as the year had gone on but after The KissTM  - because that was what it had been for Yukie, big and life-changing and probably the best thing that had ever happened to her – Kaori had rebuffed each attempt. Bokuto was her usual excuse, bringing him up without prompting at the most inopportune of moments, to guilt Yukie into staying back. Yukie thought about the kiss a lot but after the initial shyness had faded away it seemed it was something she wouldn’t look back on fondly.

“Do you at least like me as much as you like her?” Bokuto murmured.

“Yes,” Yukie lied.

“Isn’t that fine then?” Bokuto asked.

 He really was an idiot, Yukie thought.

“What do you mean?” Yukie asked, because it seemed sensible to at least let him explain his stupidity away – or make himself sound even stupider.

“If you at least like me as much as you like Suzumeda then it is fine, isn’t it? Because I like you, and you like me, so we can keep liking each other. And Suzumeda is a girl so she really might not like you–”

“Thanks for that.”

“–But you won’t know that until she knows it and tells you. She’s only young so it might take her until she is your age before she works out whether or not she likes you – or any girl! So until then, please, stay with me.”

Bokuto really was an idiot, Yukie thought for the second time in as many minutes. But she was probably an idiot too, because it made sense. The foundation of his logic was half a lie that Yukie had told so that she didn’t hurt Bokuto’s feelings, but it made her feel better.

She did like Bokuto, and she liked spending time with him. They had known one another for a long time so they knew each other well. And he was making this easy for her. He was letting her off the hook.

“Will you hold it against me?” Yukie asked quietly.

“Hm?”

“That I like somebody else. Do you not think that it would be a problem?”

The corners of Bokuto’s mouth turned down and he shrugged. “I was sort of hoping that with enough time you might… only like me. One day.”

And it was a very rose-tinted romantic sentiment. Yukie couldn’t bring herself to shatter it. It would be nice for things to turn out that way. It would be nice if things could be that easy.

“You’re a strange man, Bokuto, to be able to say such nice things, even at a time like this,” Yukie said.

“Nothing has changed. I like you. You like me. You like girls too, but hopefully you’ll like me the most? One day?” Bokuto said. “Even if it is just to make me feel better about myself, please agree with me just this once.”

“Okay,” Yukie said. “Is that all it takes? Me promising to like you the most?”

Bokuto nodded quickly.

It was stupid because Yukie wouldn’t stop liking Kaori – not just yet at least. But Bokuto was acting like it didn’t matter. Like it was just something that he had expected to deal with at some point in his life. He was too positive. But Yukie was glad of it. Because she supposed it was something she could deal with later.

Apparently Bokuto was satisfied with the turn of events because he gobbled up the crepe he had ordered before Yukie could claim her half of it.  

“If we get to your house quickly, do you think your mum will tell me how impressive and cool she thinks I am again?”

Bokuto was already standing up. Yukie drained her plastic cup of the iced latte and tried to arrange things neatly on the tray. She hoped that Bokuto’s scenario would not come to light because she was sick of seeing the scrapbook of magazine clippings that her mother had made for Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is like anti-drama. Like I was considering getting them to break up at the end, but I think it was enough that Bokuto took her seriously.


End file.
